


Cc4 Episode 001

by Greenink018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blue is a good brother, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im sure theres more - Freeform, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Death, Implied Murder, Implied prison, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Super Blue, Super Nova, Superpowers, Underaged alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenink018/pseuds/Greenink018
Summary: Cc4 Opening episode, Blue and Nova act as Red's parents.  Red is 9 years old Read TAGS for trigger warnings.Non-BetaedCopywritten Characters and Likenesses.  Comic should have its first appearance by late this or early next year.© to GreenInk





	Cc4 Episode 001

Red walked up to his big brothers car after school. Opening the door and slipping into the back seat without saying a word.  
Blue turned to look at his little brother and his jaw dropped. Red had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek, his shirt was torn and he had dirt on his hands and knees. Blue pulled back into the parking lot and looked back at Red.  
"Get out of the car." Blue said firmly.  
Red's brows raised in concern.  
"I...I j-j-just w-want to g-g-go ho-h-home..."  
"We will, come with me for a minute, we need to talk to the principal..." Blue got out of the car and pushed his seat forward so Red could get out also. Blue offered his hand to his 8 year old brother and they walked back up to the school. Blue held Red's hand as they approached the principal's office. Blue was furious. He entered the Principal's office, Red's hand in his and cleared his throat, the principal woman turning in surprise.  
"Oh- Oh Mr. Crew! What an honor I-" she stopped quickly as she saw the redhead standing just under Blue's waist height.  
"Oh dear..." She began.  
"Why does he look like this?" Blue asked, "I was told he would be safe."  
"Some meaner kids must have bullied him, oh, Little Mr. Crew I'm sorry." She said to Red.  
Red looked at the ground as Blue began talking again.  
"This is unacceptable. He is special, this is outrageous. I am furious. I want whoever did this to be suspended and apologize to him." Blue demanded.  
"If we find out who it was we will suspend them and ask for an apology." She agreed, kneeling in front of Red.  
"Red," she spoke calmly and softly, "Can you tell us who did this to you?"  
He shook his head.  
Blue looked down at his little brother.  
"It's okay, Red. You can tell us. You trust your big brother right?"  
"I d-do-don't kn-kn-know th-t-them..." Red answered softly. The principal nodded.  
"We can review the cameras, when did it happen, Red?"  
Red sniffled a bit, beginning to cry.  
"R-re-recess..." He muttered.  
"Why didn't you go to the nurse?" The principal asked.  
"I...I d-d-don't kn-know..." Red was crying.  
"Why didn't the teacher send him to the nurse?" Blue asked the principal, clearly still pissed.  
"I'll have to ask her. It's usually policy that if one of the special Ed students appears injured there's a social worker who is called. That might be the reason."  
"His home life is fine why would child services get involved?" Blue asked, offended.  
"It's just policy, that is probably why she didn't send him to the nurse." The principal stood up and replied.  
"My dad would be so mad if CPS showed up..." Blue sighed.  
"This is probably a bad time, but Mr. Crew I am a huge fan..." The principal blushed.  
Blue rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah it is a bad time."  
"I'm sorry," the principal spoke, "later, later I can nerd out..." She laughed, but as did Blue, rustling Red's hair a bit, taking a knee in front of his bullied little brother.  
"It's okay, oh, it's okay, Red... You're strong, right?"  
Red sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and nodding.  
"There we go, little one. You're strong. We will fix this, okay? Call me next time you have a problem, do you have your emergency phone?"  
Red shook his head.  
"Did those bullies take it?"  
Red nodded.  
"This just got alot easier." Blue smiled.

  
\---------  
As they got back into Blue's car, he GPS traced Red's phone to a house not far from the school. They headed in that direction. Blue wanted to have a word with the parents.  
"It's gonna be okay, Red." Blue glanced into the rearview mirror. Red just sat with his head down. He had been through alot today.

Blue pulled into a driveway of a nice looking middle class home.  
"C'mon, we are going to make this quick."  
Red got out of the car and followed Blue to the front door.  
Blue rang the doorbell and a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, gazing at Blue and looking down at Red.

"Yeah, I think your kid beat my little brother up and stole his emergency phone."

"Oh dear..." She said softly and looked down at Red, "Justin! Justin come down here!"

A thirteen year old boy stomped down the stairs, before seeing the two at the door he groaned.

"Whaaattt?!"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Blue.

"Oh my god! You're Blue Crew!" He smiled broadly, looking down at his side to see Red, his smile vanished, "oh..."

"Justin is it?" Blue asked, "you have my little brother's cellphone. I need it back."

Justin ran up to his room and back, handing Blue the phone and gazing up at his hero.

"Did you and your friends give him these bruises?" Blue asked.

"Y-yeah... Geez I'm really sorry... I didn't know he knew YOU..."

Blue knelt down to Justin's height.

"You should apologize to Red, and tell your friends to apologize. Red is my little brother. You shouldn't be sorry because of me... You should be sorry because you guys beat him up."

Justin looked down at Red, who was wiping his eyes in his sleeve.

"Red... I'm really sorry Deacon, Rich and I were mean to you... It won't happen again, okay? I'm sorry..."

Red looked up.

"Do you accept his apology, Red?" Blue asked his brother.

Red nodded.

"Red, I think it's really cool that Blue is your brother..." Justin offered.

Red nodded again and tugged on Blue's shirt.

"Thank you, guys. I'm gonna take him home. I wanna hear that those other boys apologized to him, now."

"Yes sir!" Justin smiled again.

Blue handed Red his phone, leading him back to the car and buckling him in.

Blue adorned a nice suit a few hours later, Nova, Blue's fiancée, was gorgeous in her party dress.

Blue went to talk to Red.

"Nova and I are going to a Galla tonight, okay? We're gonna be back late, tell your mom, and do not forget to brush your teeth before bed, I'll check on you as soon as we get home." Blue smiled, Red returned the smile and nodded.  
Blue russled Red's hair as he stood to finish preparing for the Galla.

  
Nova approached Allen, Nev's assistant and essential intern.

"Allen we are gonna be out late and Meredith is probably already wasted, I need you to make dinner tonight, I haven't seen Nev."

"He's at some Convention center in New York, he should be back at 10p or something, he took a private jet." Allen replied, looking at Nova emotionlessly, "you AND Blue? Who's gonna save Pennsylvania if a giant bug appears?" He joked remedially, Nova rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure foods made, and Red's in bed on time." She demanded, looking him up and down before walking back to Blue.

Allen smiled inwardly. He'd have no one here...

  
\---------------------

Allen entered Red's room.  
Red looked up and stared, horrified, AR Allen as he moved to sit next to Red on his bed.

Allen cooed softly as he brushed a hand softly over Red's bruised cheek.  
"Who did this?" He asked, Red stayed silent.  
"You know, Blue is out with Nova, and your dad is at a convention... Maybe you, your mom and I can go out to dinner..." Allen smiled.  
Red shook his head.  
"Like a date... But your drunk mom will be there..."  
"N-n-nnn-nnnooo..."  
"No? You just wanna be in your room?"  
Red nodded.  
"I love that you don't need to be wined and dined, Red..." Allen smirked as he let his thumb stroke Red's bottom lip.  
"Pl-pl-l-lease... D-don't..."  
"You can come to dinner or we can skip the niceties and we can just touch now..." Allen smiled.  
"D-d-d-di-din-"  
"That's what I thought. I'll go wake your drunk mother up."

(At the resteraunt)

Meredith flirted a bit with Allen, not pleased with how much attention he was showing her son, and so little to her.

"Allen, you wanna get me another wine on Nev's card?"

"Sure," Allen smiled, "Red what do you wanna eat?"

Red felt nauseous. He knew what was coming that evening.

"Speak up, Red..." Meredith said to her boy.

"I-I'm n-n-n-not h-hu-hu-hun-hungry..."

"Nonsense, eat, Red, you're growing little boy." Allen replied, smiling at Red, a hand moving to rest on the boy's thigh. Red squirmed.

A waitress approached, Allen ordered more wine for the table and another fruit punch for Red. Telling her to come back when they were ready to order.

"Red, do you want some wine?" Meredith asked, "it'll help you loosen up. You're such a little prick, you need to stop being such a quiet little prick."

"N-n-nnn-nnno th-tha-thank y-y-you..."

"Here." Allen poured some of Red's juice out into an empty glass and poured some wine into Red's fruit punch.

"Try that, now it's sangria..." Allen smiled and Red's mother laughed.

Red looked at the glass and at his mother, trying to get her to recant her interest in him drinking that with the saddest puppy eyes.

"Drink or you're grounded!" She said sternly but quietly.

Red put his lips around the straw and tried the first sip, the initial taste wasn't bad, the after taste burned a bit though. He drank quickly, Allen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah slow down you're gonna be wasted." Allen laughed.

Red's body tingled slightly. This was making him calm down. He took a few more sips and looked at Allen and smiled. Allen smiled back and squeezed Red's thigh slightly.

"You're gonna be exhausted..." He smirked.

The waiter arrived again to take their orders.

The night began as Red expected, but he didn't struggle, his arms couldn't seem to work with his brain.

"Remember... Keep quiet... You're so relaxed right now..." Allen smiled as he ran his hand over Red's back. The boy curled into a ball. He couldn't fight him back tonight...

"Shh..." Allen leaned in to kiss Red's cheek.

All he could manage were tears.  
Allen redressed Red after he was done with him, running a hand through his hair and tucking him in.

"You love your dad, right? And your mommy, and Nova, and Blue?"

Red nodded weakly.

"You don't want then to go away?"

He nodded again.

"You'll keep quiet. Or you'll lose them. If you say anything you'll never see your family again."

Red nodded and closed his eyes. His head was swimming, and he felt nauseous.

  
\-------------

Blue got home very late, kissing Novas cheek as she went to take off her makeup in the bathroom.  
He went to go make sure his brother was asleep.

He entered Red's room and looked over, something wasn't right.

"Red..." He said softly, to wake Red without startling him, "Red."

Red didn't move, he was breathing but it was very softly, there was an odd sour smell in the boys room.

Blue flicked the lights on and Red still didn't sit up or move...

Blue approached his little brother, eyes widening as he saw a pool of vomit on the sheets.

"Oh my god! Red!" Blue yelled as he pulled his brother away from the foul drying mess.

"Ahh..." Red stirred at the sudden jerking movement.

"Red, oh god, Red are you okay?!" Blue asked as he pulled hisown shirt off quickly, wiping some of the vomit from Red's hair and face.

"Ha....d...San...s-san...gr-gria?" He said as if questioning himself.

"Who in the living fuck gave you Sangria?!" Blue demanded.

"M...mo-mommy...A-Al..."

"Your mother AND Allen?!"

Red nodded, still tipsy.

Blue sat Red down and summoned Nova, asking her to clean him up while he confronted the two adults.

He headed to Meredith's room, furious. Nev looked up at his oldest son from the sofa.

"Hey." Nev said emotionlessly.

"Your fucking idiot wife let Red drink alcohol." Blue said unprovoked.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hit her? I considered that... Doesn't seem like it'd end well. I mean we own shovels."

"I am gonna yell at her, dad, this doesn't need to be a murder."

"You're acting like you're gonna murder her."

"I might fucking murder Allen."

"Why?"

"Red said Allen was in on it..."

Nova kneeled beside the tub that she washed Red in, using a soft washcloth on his face and sides to remove the vomit, moving to wash and rinse his hair.

"I'm sorry, Red... How do you feel? Is there something that will help settle your tummy?"

Red looked down at the bath water, silent.

"I love you, Red." She smiled.

He looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes and a hand slowly moved to point to his hip.

Her eyes moved to where he was pointing, gasping as she saw what looked like hand sized bruises.

"Oh...my God..." She whispered, "Red... Red sweet heart I need you to be honest with me, okay?"

He looked at her.

"Did someone touch you..."

Panic ran through his mind as he recalled Allen's words.

'You'll never see your family if you tell...'

He looked back down at the water.

"No... Red. Please... I promise it will be okay. You're not going to be in trouble."

"N...no..." He said in almost a whisper.

Her eyes saddened as she sighed.

"Will you be okay by yourself for just a minute, Red?" She asked, he nodded and began to play with his bath toys, making quiet sound effects.

She stood and went to the living room, grabbing Blue's shoulder.

"Come with me." She said, interrupting Blue's conversation with his father.

They spoke hushedly.

"Blue," she said, "I think someone is touching Red."

His eyes widened, his face clearly blushing with anger.

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"He has bruises... Not like falling bruises but like getting grabbed and squeezed."

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"...are you fucking sure?!"

"Look for yourself, maybe I'm just being too protective."

Blue entered the bathroom and kneeled next to the tub.

"Hey bro, you okay? You feel better?"

Red nodded, looking down at the water.

Blue looked down at Red's hips, there were bruises on both sides.

"Who touched you?" Blue asked sternly.

Red looked up at him quickly.

"Don't lie to me. Your big brother is smart. Who touched you?"

"I..." Red hesitated.

"Your mom, was it her?" Blue asked.

"N-n-nnn-nnnooone..." Red said solemnly.

"..." Blue felt his anger building, "Red... I'm sorry. I'm gonna watch you closer, okay? This shouldn't be happening to you." Blue said brokenhearted.

He stood, walking out if the bathroom and looking at Nova seriously.

"You're right..." He said.

"Who would do that to him?" She said extremely concerned, "he's..."

"He's fucking special, that's why they think he's gonna stay quiet... They had to have threatened him, bullshit this is fucking- augh!"

"D-d-daddy!" Red called from behind the door.

Blue quickly opened it, walking to his brother.

"Yes, Red?" Blue asked.

"I w-want o-o-out n-now..." Red said raising his hands towards his brother.

"Okay," Blue smiled as he pulled a towel off the towel holding rail, draining the bath water as he helped Red to stand safely, drying Red's hair and wrapping the towel around him.

"Brush your teeth, I'm gonna get your pajamas." Blue smiled.

Red nodded and pulled his step stool to the sink, grabbing the edge of the counter as he stepped up to grab his tooth brush and toothpaste.

Nova followed Blue to Red's room, Blue tore the sheets from Red's bed and threw them in the hamper, Nova began to put new sheets on. Both of them in silence. Blue picked out pajamas for Red and went back to the bathroom.

"You brushed your teeth?" Blue asked as Red stepped down from the stool, sliding it back behind the wood stand of the sink.

"Mhmm." Red nodded and put his arms up again, ready for his pajamas.

"Red... I promise you can tell me anything... You're not gonna get hurt. You're not going to get in trouble. I promise."

Red shook his head no.

"I'm going to find out." Blue said to him protectively, "I love you more than anything in this world, Red. I am going to protect you."

Red smiled, hugging his big brother, Blue's arms moving to embrace him.

"You mean everything to me, son..." Blue said softly.

Red loved to be called Blue's son, he often accidentally called Nova 'momma' but she loved it. Red was more their child than anything else. More their child than Nev and Meredith's. Blue was truly the father in Red's life, and Red loved it.

"D-d-daddy..." Red nuzzled into his brothers chest as Blue lifted and carried Red to his bed.

"Daddy will protect you. You're going to be okay... I can't read your mind. Please tell me who is touching you..." Blue said gently, reassuringly.

"I c-c-c-can't..." Red sniffled into Blues strong chest.

"I'm gonna bring you to a doctor this week, I'm sorry I haven't." Blue said softly moving to sit Red down on his new clean sheets.

"O-o-ok d-d-daddy." Red smiled, finally. Blue placed a kiss on Red's forehead before tucking him in. The boy would probably be missing class tomorrow as it was almost already time to start making breakfast. Red had basically been up all night.

Blue turned Red's night light on and his main light off, leaving his room and closing the door.

He went back to the living room and sat next to his father.

"Red calls me dad." He smiled, sorrow in his eyes.

"Okay." Nev replied, "You're around more than I am. I mean that's a part of me having a job and you being unemployed."

Blue scoffed, being a super wasn't technically a job but it was Blue's.

"I really want to adopt him, dad. Nova and I would be good parents."

"Yeah you probably would." Nev nodded, "you make an alright son."

The father and son laughed with one another as Meredith came out to the kitchen to sift through her booze cabinet. Approaching the sofa and laying her arms over Nev's shoulders.

"Hey, baby." She leaned in to kiss his cheek and his smile vanished, "let's make another baby."

"You don't even care for the one you have." Blue growled.

Nev nodded, yet let his hand move to his wife's.

"C'mon Nevenex... I really want you..."

"I just got off a plane, Mare, I'll be there in a bit." He said relatively emotionlessly.

She giggled and headed back to the bedroom with a small wine bottle.

"Dad..."

"She'll be passed out by the time I make it there. I do not want more kids."

"She's... I don't even know."

"She's a bad parent." Nev said bluntly.

"You were around alot more when I was a kid." Blue said, "let me adopt Red. I really want this."

"I'll think about it."

  
\------

Blue went to his bedroom, plopping down in his bed next to Nova.

"Someone held him down." Blue stated, "he struggled... There's old ones and fresh ones. This has BEEN happening..."

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna lay off supering for a while... I need to focus on him. His future is too important to risk..."

Nova nodded and smiled, moving to kiss her fiance's cheek.

"I love you, Blue... You really are a good dad."

"I love you too, Nova... I'm sorry of I seem stressed out, I am... He got beaten up, his mom and caretaker are getting him drunk... He might be being molested... He's special, Nova... He doesn't deserve this...I'm taking him to the doctor next week, they'll tell us. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

\---------------

Days had passed, and Red was sitting in class.

'Such a fussy little boy' he remembered Allen laughing as Red thrashed to try and escape him.

His mind began to blank out. He could only remember Allen. Allen. Allen...

"No..." Red whispered, almost totally silent, his hair falling in front of his face as his body began to heat up.  
"D-don't..."

The other children in his class began to sweat, fanning themselves as Red's body became hotter and hotter, the temperature rising too quickly in the room...

Red was out of it. He was trapped in hisown mind.

'Gimme that body...' Allen was whispering in Red's ear, Red was having a mental breakdown.  
'Yeah... Fuck you're tight, God such a beautiful little boy...'

"NOOO!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes glowing black as the entire room burst into flames.

He lost it, he sobbed loudly and yelled, screaming as the school itself began to catch fire.

\------

Blue sat in front of his TV with his breakfast, flipping on the news.

News Anchor: The massive fire at Arnold Bethan Elementary is quote Out of control, says chief of police and Fire Marshal. The fire fighters at the scene seem to not be making a dent and there are still hundred of children and staff in the building.

Blues eyes widened. He didn't have time to get his suit on as he tore out the door, no time for the car, no time. He used his super speed to rush to Red's school. He came to an abrupt stop as he saw the screeching flames.

"No... Red God no..." Blue whispered under his breath, he stepped forward to rush to the burning building and a fireman reached to grab him.

"Son don't! No one can enter that building it's suicide!" The fireman yelled.

Blues eyes glowed a sapphire blue, and he turned his hands to water, staring at the man.

"I don't have time for this I'm saving those kids!"

He rushed off to the building while the fireman cried out in joy.

"That's Blue! That's Blue Crew!"

Blue kicked the schools doors open as fore burst from the windows at the sudden breath of oxygen that was fed to the fire.

"Shit!!!". Blue yelled as he blasted jets of water from his hands as he ran through the burning building, he kicked the nearest door in that was too hot to touch, he began evacuation.

He helped the children find the exits and began to pick up and rush children out. A few doors he kicked in had already been evacuated. Some had only burning corpses.

He finally got to the special Ed room. That and the janitorial stock room and executive offices were on the fourth floor.

He kicked the door in to see his little brother, standing alone in a room of burning corpses.

" RED!!!" He cried out, the boy acted as if he hadn't heard him.

"God damnit!". Blue felt the most intense heat coming from here. The boy had literally burned the school from the top down... A reverse inferno.

Blue approached his brother cautiously.

"Red!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Red looked up at him with glowing black eyes, his hair floating from the incredible power his body was still unleashing.

Red saw Allen standing in front of him.

"No..." Red whimpered as the horrific illusion stood among the flames, "N-NO!!!". Red cried out as he tried to pull away as the manifestation he saw reached for him.

Blue grabbed Red's shirt by the collar.

"I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND!!! WE NEED TO GO!!!"

Reds eyes registered his big brother, the black glow fading back into his innocent blue irises.

"Bl-Blue!" Red cried out as he hugged his brother.

"What fucking happened?! Red what did you do?!"

"Ac-a-accident!" Red sobbed, seeing the first death surrounding them, " I-I s-s-saw h-him!"

"Who?! Who Red?!"

"A-Al-Allen!!!"

Blue's eyes widened.

"How fucking long?! How long was he touching you?!"

"L-l-long!!!" Red finally admitted.

"Red!!! Fucking god damnit!!!" Blue held Red close as the ceiling panels fell in around them.

  
The fire had been Blue's worst nightmare. He tried to figure a quick escape. Where could he run away with Red to keep him safe, the public would want his head. He tried desperately to figure any way to take the blame for Red.

He tried to look for a less obvious way to escape the building as he held Red close.

"Hold on to me..." He ordered as he grabbed Red and shattered through the fourth floor window. Red gripped Blue tightly as Blue took to the air and flew as hard as he could with Red in his arms.

They escaped the flames. Blue flew over the clouds as to not be seen. His watch began to ring.

'Dad'

Blue ducked under the clouds and to a skyscraper's rooftop.

"Yes sir..."

"Where are you. There are a fuckton of injured and dead kids. They want him."

"It wasn't him!!!" Blue roared, Red began to cry.

"You still need to bring him in for questioning... They have him on tape bursting into flames."

"Dad... Please we can just vanish..."

"This is an order."

"Sir... I can't... I can't lose him! I love him!!!"

"I know, Blue... You have to..."

"Tell them we died, tell them we burned alive, that we suffered. They will be satisfied..."

"Blue, do not disobey me."

"Dad! This is Red we are talking about!!!" Blue burst into tears.

"Turn him in, you need to listen to me..."

"They're going to give him the fucking electric chair!" Blue sobbed as he fell to his knees, arms wrapping around Red.

Red sniffled, taking Blue's wrists into his little hands.

"I-its o-o-okay d-d-daddy... I-I-I'll go..." Red said to Nevenex over the communicator.

"You're doing the right thing, Red. You're keeping this family together." Nev replied.

"How?!" Blue yelled, "They are going to throw the fucking book at him!!! He's suffered enough!!! I can't fucking lose him!!!"

"He needs to be questioned at a minimum..."

Red hugged his brother.

"I-it's OK..."

"You're so brave... You're so fucking brave, Red... You're the super here... Not me...

It was decided. Blue took Red to the police station and the boy turned himself in.  
\----------

  
Court didn't go well. The remote video evidence was beyond damning. The testimony from parents and surviving children was worse. The jury was unanimous. Guilty of murder in the second degree, and aggravated arson.

"Seventeen years to life, with possible parole, I beleive you are young enough that you can change your evil ways." The judge ordered.

When Red's sentence was handed, Blue felt his mind crack. He stared at Red as the boy cried, being put in handcuffs by the bailiff.

"Bl-Bl-Blue!" Red cried out as he gazed desperately at his older brother, "B-b-b-blue! H-help!"

Blue made a jerking motion as if he was going to rush to his brother, Nev grabbed his wrist and froze him in place.

"Do NOT, Blue." Nev growled, "he's guilty."

Nev unfroze his son.

"He's handicapped!" Blue yelled to the judge, "he needs help he's special! Please!!! Everything I've done for you people! Everything! Please have mercy on him!!!"

People in the seats began to speak hushed as the judge shook her head.

"The sentencing is final. He is a murderer. I am honored to be the one to lock him away until the burns on every last child heals, they will forever be scarred."

"It was a freak accident!" Blue cried, tears falling down his cheeks, "I'll stop! I will quit supering! Find a new hero!" Blue exclaimed.

Nev and the crowd looked at Blue.

"Please," he begged in a now silent room, "have mercy... He's a child..."

"My verdict stands." The judge announced.

Blue grit his teeth as his father led him from the room, forcing him to sit on a bench.

"Red needs to go through the Justice system. That's your job. To provide justice." Blue's father reexplained.  
Blue simply glared at him, eyes glazed with tears. He stormed out of the courtroom to his car.  
Red was gone...  
He was going to be an inmate for a minimum of Seventeen YEARS.

Blue couldn't focus. He was furious, he was heartbroken. Nova rushed to him.

"Blue!" She cried.

"I can't..." Blue replied, "This isn't happening... Some Villian is tricking me... I am gonna go home and Red's gonna be there. He isn't gone... He... He's...". Blue fell to his knees and Nova hugged him tightly.

"He isn't gone, he's going to be okay!" She sobbed, tears running down her face.

They embraced in front of his car, Blue couldn't deal with reality right now. He needed an escape. He needed his drugs. He needed to be high and just think of something else. 


End file.
